The Last Of Us
by Jazzy Cocaine aka J.C. THUGGD
Summary: When the whole world comes crashing down and almost everyone turns into flesh eating zombies its time for Huey,Jazmine,Riley,Cindy,Corbin,and Sam to put it to a stop or at least fight for their survival.When everyone finds out Sam and Chrissy (Sams little sister) are immune to the virus that's going around people will start looking for them to make an anti vaccine plz R&R plz read!
1. Meet The Gang hehe

Disclaimer: I dont own boondocks

Huey Pov

I stare across the room in fear. These things are eating the corpse of Sarah Dubois and I just watched. One of them noticed my presence and came after me immediately getting shot in the head and killed.I look at my friend Jazmine, she looked were the only ones affected by it and this thing has killed half of the world and turned them into_ those_. The pendemic started 2 weeks ago and more people have gotten infected ever since then...I worry about the people we just leave to die and the ones we see on the streets who need help If I could I would try to stop this but you can't stop something if you dont know the cause of it.I get up..."No reason for us to stay here if we have nothing to use"I keep staring at the half eaten corpse of Tom he wasn't my friend but he wasn't a foe either.

"We should get out of here and meet up with Riley and the others back at the warehouse..."Jazmine says as she looks at her fathers corpse.I wonder if...thats stupid I know she's hurting on the inside."Umm..Yeah we gotta get goin before another one of those things come"

I see her shudder and we walk out of the abandoned house we were in.I want to ask her something but I know we could never do it. This new world we live in is unpredictable,someone can die anyday now at anytime and if that happens while were together then I don't know what I will do. We run to the car we 'barrowed' from another abandoned house.

"Jazmine,can I ask you somethin?..."

"Sure..."

"What would you do if I asked you to be my girlfriend...?"

She looks at me and smiles."I would say yes"

I look at her as she keeps driving. After about 2 hours we finally make it to the warehouse we get out and go inside with the food and weapons.I see Riley and the others (A/N: THE OTHERS AS IN: Cindy;Caeser;Phoenix: my OC and Hueys EX-girlfriend;and Corbin my other OC and Jazmines' bro).They're asleep on the couch. We look at them and set down the equiptment by our things and goes into the restroom there.I walk into my room,its nothing special just simply a bed with a red cover and a cherry wood wardrobe and a duffle bag of weapons.'_wonder what jazmine is doin...'_I think to myself.I should get some sleep its really late.I lie down on my bed and close my eyes.I soon fall into dream land.

THE NEXT MORNING BROS! ~PewDiePie

Jazmine Pov

I woke up and looked around my room.I pulled the Japanese,Cherry Blossom cover off of me and got out of the bed.I could hear everyone else getting up too.I stretch and it makes my shirt come up above my belly button.I smile and pull off my top.I put on a Red and black and white long Nebraska hoody,Tight skinny jeans that grazed my bruise on my stomache from when we-Huey and I- were getting chased by _them._I put on my knee length combat boots and put my hair into a ponytail.I walk out of the room and go into the bathroom, grabbing my tooth brush and tooth paste,I brushed my teeth and walk out everyone stares at me like I was about to be interrogated...weird.

"Ummm...Is somethin wrong?"

"HUH? Oh nah nothins wrong...Its just that you look like your sad..."They said as they start mumbling stuff to themselves. I look at them curiously and scence a bit of insecurity coming from them wait a minute were missing a person...

"Aight spill...wheres Huey" I say crossing my arms over my chest and narrowing my eyes at scratched the back of his head,Cindy looked down,Caeser looked away and whistled,and Phoenix wasn't here..."He's with Phoenix isn't he?"I ask as I start to walk away.

"uhhh...Yeah he's with her and they went to do something I can't tell you cause Huey will get mad at me"Caeser and Riley say as they sit down.I roll my eyes and get a bottle of water out of the fridge."uh-huh and I'm asuming they didn't take any weapons"I say with a bored look they just grin widely and walk away. _'Those dumbasses!How could they be so stupid!?'_I thought to myself.I get a bowl of strawberries and sit down in a chair.I pulled out my Samsung Galaxy S4 and put in my earphones.I eat one of the strawberries and go to the news channel. Were the only ones who have been affected by this Huey walk in and he grabs the fruit out of my hand.I looked at him and rolled my eyes he just smirked and ate a strawberry.I looked at my phone calender and saw it was my Birth day.I turn 18 today yipee...

"Jazzy can I talk to you"I heard Huey say as he watched me.I look at him and nod a gets up and takes me to his room and we sit down on his bed.I look at him slightly confused-okay I was really really really confused."So what did you want to talk to me abou-,"I was silenced when he placed his lips on mine.I blush a really dark shade of red.I finally calm down and wrap my arms around his neck kissing back. He wrapped his arms around my waist making the kiss deeper than it was, we pull back for air, I'm blushing like crazy and him with a giant smirk and a light blush on his face,his cheeks turn back to their normal color and I give him a questioning look. He sighed deeply and opened his mouth to say something when Phoenix came in and looked at us had a smile on her face for a few seconds then it was wiped off when she saw my blush.I looked at Huey.

"Ummm...can you tell me later?"I asked he sighed and looked at me then scratches his head.

"Yeah I'll come to your room and tell you"He said as he looked at Phoenix with a scowl.I get up and walk out.I go into my room and lay on my bed not before getting a text from Cindy.

_Wat the fuck happend wit yall?-C_

_'nothin we just talkd and den Phoe. walkd in'_

_aight well girl Happy B-Day u turnin 18 today so now u legal lol_

_'lol thnx C luvs ya txt ya l8r bro'_

_Aight luvs ya bak bruh txt ya l8rz_

I smirk and lie down.I put on my music and close my eyes I then hear yelling coming from Hueys room next door to mine.I then here Phoenix scream 'FUCK YOU AND HER!' I shot up from the bed when I hear a door slam._'Ugh TOTAL BULLSHIT!'_ I lie down and close my eyes again when I hear a bang on my door. Its Phoenix and she looks ready to kill me."Is there something you wanted Phoe?"I ask innocently.I honestly can't stand her she pisses me off too much.

"Don't call me 'Phoe'...You made out with my ex!"She said fermly in a deep voice, HAH! She thinks she can scare me.I've been killin those _things _for 2 weeks. They scare the crap out of me but I can deal with it.I roll my eyes at her and sigh.

"Yes...I made out with your ex."I state like nothing is looks at me and grabs me by my hair.I scream loud _'Great its my birth day and imma end up gettin hurt'_ I pry her off my hair and look at her.I ended up getting slapped. She is really pissn me off now!She is about to hit maximum on my piss-off-o-meter! She slapped me again. OKAY THATS IT! SHE WILL DIE NOW!

I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.I pinned her against the wall and took out my shiv (A/N: LEARNED A WORD FROM PEWDIEPIE! ITS SHIV XD anyway) and stuck it towards her throat.I want to slit it but I can't do that.A single tear falls out of her eye.I keep her arm twisted behind her back and threw her out of my room.I take my shiv and put it in my back pocket.I walk out of the room and see everyone staring at me with wide eyes."The fuck y'all starin at?"I hear from behind me...here comes my brother Corbin.I look at him and roll my eyes but smirk victoriously.

"Nothin its just that YOUR SISTER TRIED TO MURDER ME!"Phoenix says sitting on the couch with a wrapped up arm, I roll my eyes again,I walk into the kitchen and get a bottle of looks at me and smiles big."I taught my sister very well"He said earning a laugh from me and Cindy. He sits at the table with me and takes the book I was reading out of my hands.

"oohhh so your reading 'Fear' your so weird sis"He said giving it back.I playfully pout and stick my tongue out at him.'Yeah I taught ya well sissy'I heard him mumble taking my water from me and drinking it.I groan and take it back.I then see Huey come out of his room, he looks at me and smirks I blush and look back at my book.

"Huey look at what that tramp did to my arm!"Phoenix said sending a nasty glare at me.I just smile and continue reading my book."Who in 2 fucks are you callin a tramp"Corbin says as he stares at her with anger in his eyes.

"Apparentaly your sister dumbass!"She retorted I look up and my eyes turn to slits."Phoenix I will kill you honestly I shoulda slit your throat when you tried to attack me in my room"I say then I continue"With you gone there would be more supplies for the group"I smirk evily as she looks at me with wide eyes.

**So people this is my first FanFic plz R&R I just want your opinion if i should change anything add one of you into the story as a survivor or just leave it as it is and continue...I REALLY WANNA KNOW SO DONT LEAVE ME HANGIN!**


	2. Whatever happens How it all happend

Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone just my oc's

The end of this chapter is based off the song Simple and Clean (music box version)

5 days during the beginning of the Woodcrest pandemic: Jazzy Pov

Phoenix,Huey,Riley,Corbin,Caeser,and Cindy sit on my couch as I go get snacks we were watching A Haunted House.I sit on the couch next to Huey and Phoenix-Me on his left and Phoenix on his right. They were spending the night at my house and we were all dressed in our sleep wear.I wore a red tanky that stopped above my belly button,showing off my toned stomache a little and black booty shorts,my hair was braided in two pig tails and hanging over my shoulder and stopped at my stomach.I caught Huey staring at me for a brief second I smirked to myself but kept my eyes on the T.V. Phoenix looked annoyed by all the attention Huey was giving me and whispered something in his ear in which they both went into the guest and I look at eachother and shrugged. After about 45 minutes of hearing loud moans and shit comin from the guest room we all managed to fall asleep when the T.V. turned off on its own and the power went out we all woke up and Huey and Phoenix come downstairs.I get up and go get a candle and a lighter.I light it and set it down on the table."I wonder what the hell happend to the power...?"Corbin mumbles to himself.I shrug and lay down on the couch on my goes to get a cover and throws me a pink one with Japanese Cherry Blossems on it,he got a black and grey Nike sign cover and threw it to Riley and Cindy who were cuddled up on the other couch. Huey and Phoenix just get a regular white cover with black stripes on it,and lastly Caeser gets a red and black Jordans cover, Corbin gets under my giant cover and stares out the window.

"Corbin whats wrong?-"My question cut short by a banging noise on our door, we look at it and hear groans coming from outside and then we hear screams coming from my mom and dad.I get up and go toward the door but don't open it.I look out of our window and see my mom getting pulled behind the car and bitten,covering my mouth I run over to them with tears streaming down my face, Corbin gets up and goes to the window and runs to his room and grabs his gun.I sit next to Huey who wraps his arm around me protectively earning a glare from Phoenix. Corbin runs back and sits next to me he cocks the gun and throws one to the guys.I look at him as tears start to form again as the banging continues. Phoenix looks at Riley and Cindy with a smirk as Riley cocks his gun along with Huey and Caeser.I put my head on Hueys shoulder and he looks at me with a smile."You two make the cutest couple ever and I know you would love it if you were a couple but we might die tonight so enough of the mind flirting and get ready to run into the basement"Corbin speaks up. We grab our covers and the candle and make our way in the basement, Corbin sleeps down there and it looks good enough for us to sleep in. I puts the candle on his table and we sit on his bed me next to Huey,Him next to Phoenix,Caeser next to Riley and gets up and puts the pad lock on the door. We heard the door break open and quiet down. After about 10 minutes we heard the groans trail away from the house Corbin signals me to take his gun. He takes the padlock off the basement door and goes out but I stop him "Corbin are you crazy!"I exclaim I then continue on "If you go out there you might end up like mom and dad!"I say as I get up and walk behind him, he looks at me and frowns "Jazzy if you get hurt because of me I don't know what I would do you could end up like mom and dad for all we know!"He retorted as he looks ahead trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.I look down in anger and sadness with my bangs covering my eyes "I won't end up like them if I have you to protect me..."I say as I walk back over to the bed.

He looks at me and walks up the stairs.I don't want to lose another family member,he is all I have now..._'Corbin please be safe your the only one I have left...I need you big brother'_I think to myself as tears come to my eyes.I can see that Phoenix has a smirk on her face"We didn't need him anyway Jaz so dont beat yourself up about it, if he is stupid enough to go up there on his own thats his fault..."She says to me,I just frown."Just like you huh Phoe...?"I say in a hushed tone but she could still hear me "What do you mean Jazmine?" "You always judge the ones who would risk their lives for others remember when we went camping together and you let my little brother drown...You judged him for trying to save me and when I tried to save him all you did was stand there and look stupid!My little brother is dead because of you being too stupid to call help!"I exclaim with my head down making my bangs cover my eyes again "I didn't mean too do it Jazmine I was afraid alright!" "Fear is just in your imagination fear is inevitable...IF YOU WERE SCARED YOU COULD HAVE CONQUERED THAT FEAR AND HELPED SAVE MY BROTHER DAMNIT!" "...Jaz I didn't mean to make you lose your brother...I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to do it" "Just don't...I don't want your pity or your apology..."My voice was cracking with every sentence that was coming out of my mouth "I don't want to be pitied I just want my brother back but I know that will never happen" Everyone was silent as our little argument was over.

(You might want to put on a song I recommend Unbreakable by M.J. it describes this little moment) I get up with the gun in my hand.I walk to the basement door and go out I feel a hand grab mine and stop me.I look at the person who was holding it...Huey. "You can't go alone so I'm coming with you...I can't lose anyone important to me" "Fine..."I mumble and we walk into the living room.I hear someone in the kitchen and we go in to see Corbin standing there with a gun in his hands. I smirk in triumph and we go back down stairs and I tell everyone to get their clothes we were leaving this place.I walk upstairs and get a duffel bag full of clothes and weapons (I have ammo too). Huey came downstairs with the same things as me and we see everyone else with their things. We go across the street to see if was there but we heard a scream and see him being eaten alive I give Huey a sniper rifle and a silencer and he aims at the things that were eating his about grandfather 6 seconds later we were across the street examining the body of Robert Freeman. Huey and Riley rush into their home and grab their clothes and weapons and crap and then come back."Damn...what the hell are these things"Caeser mumbles then continues "Its like a zombie fuckin apocolypse is happenin" "Yeah you could say that"We turn around to see a Military Commander. "You all have no Idea whats going on do you?"He ask us "No we don't we were sleeping over at her house and things kinda started happening"Huey says with his usual scowl. "Well I don't want you children to get hurt" "You don't need to worry about that" I say and smirk evily "You guys ready?" "Yeah were ready wait...what are we gonna use as transportation?"Huey and Caeser ask at the same time "We've been saving this for a special occasion but oh well this is special so come on"Corbin says as he leads us to the garage.I open it and all you can see is a Ford F-150 and the garage it self is filled with guns and ammo "Like what ya see?" I say as I catch Huey staring at me again He turns his head but I could see a smirk on his face "Jazmine...can I talk to you in private please?" "Sure"I say as I follow Huey out of the garage. "So what did you want to ask me?" "What do you have against Phoenix?" "You really want me to answer that question?" "Yes and be honest about it too" "Okay you already know about what happend when we went camping well after that we went to school and she would taunt me about my brother being dead and I snapped on her and we fought then she said she was gonna get revenge by dating the person I have a crush on and that she would try to make me jealous,being the stupid bitch she is she told me her whole plan and I told her I would murder her we fought again and now she wants to be fake and try to be my friend and shit" "So she was dating the guy you have a crush on eh?" "yeah" _'And still is' _"Shes an Attention whore I think and for your info I do like what I see"He smirked evily and walked away leaving me with a dark blush.I walk into the garage and take out the keys to thetruck and throw = them to Corbin after I unlock the all get in when the trunk is loaded and we drive away seeing more corpses on the way to the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of we make it there we take out our key and open the door and take out our stuff putting it in there.

"Well looks like we'll be stayin here for a while people"Corbin says walking into an empty warehouse was not ragged and disgusting like you would think,it was actually beautiful it looked some-what like a rooms in the building were not small they were fairly large with enough room to put a bed and dresser in floors in the room are cherry wood and there is a bathroom and a kitchen.I walk into my room the one I claimed when we firstly found this place. Everyone went into the living room and sat on the couch after putting their things in a turn on the T.V. and to the news channel.

**We are standing here with survivors and streets are being blocked off from the Highway...**

Suddenly the words were blurring out then you can hear the news broadcaster scream and then the camera went all blurry. We looked at one another and I turn off the T.V."I'm scared Huey!"Phoenix exclaims clutching onto his arm,he looks at her with a scowl and me and Riley start to snicker."C,what room you sleepin in bro?"I ask her she points to Riley and I snicker again."Jazzy what happend at our house in the basement between you and Phoe?"Corbin ask ."Nothin Cor..."I whisper but he could still hear me."Really..cause you got quiet wait is it about the camp incident with you Marquise and _her_?" I nod a 'yes' and look away."Phoenix you just made me hate you more now"He mumbles but I can hear him...again "Look 'Cor' what the hell did I do to you!?"She exclaims letting go of Hueys arm."Phoe, Jazzy used to blame herself for his death and cut her self because of you not calling anyone for Marquise, my sister has scars on her arm because of you!We lost our 13 yr old brother because of you!YOU SAID YOU WERE SCARED BUT YOU AREN'T SCARED TO GIVE AWAY YOUR VIRGINITY TO HALF OF THEM NIGGAS YOU SEE AT SCHOOL!YOU AREN'T AFRAID TO GO WITH YO MAMA TO GET YOU A PREGNANCY TEST WHEN YOU DONE WITH THEM NIGGAS!YOU AINT AFRAID TO SLEEP WITH NIGGAS BEHIND YO BOYFRIENDS BACK NOW ARE YOU?!"He yells at her getting closer every sentence then he continued "And you still have the nerve to judge others aint that a damn shame"After his lil speech Riley was on his ass laughing along with Caeser and Cindy.I was snickering and Huey just kept looking at the red faced girl who was shocked. Huey looked at me and got up and started walking to his room with Phoenix following after him.

Huey Pov

I can't believe she was cheating on is why I don't like relationships they always end up like cheated on me,not once but many times."Huey wait!" "WHAT!" "Im sorry okay Im sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" "How did you intend it to come out then?huh?!" "I was gonna tell you myself-" "AND IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THE SAME DAMN IT!" "It probably wouldn't have if I told you!" "NO IT WOULDN'T CAUSE NO MATTER WHAT WE STILL WOULD HAVE BROKEN UP!" "What...?" "Im breaking up with you...but atleast tell me this...was it worth it"I turn and walk away from her.I hear Riley and Cindy talking about something in the hallway infront of their room. Jaz was right she was playin me,I should of listened to her but I didn't. Phoenix fucked up and she isn't getting another chance."Jazmine can we talk...please?"I ask her she looks at me and nods a 'yes' and gets up.I walk with her to my room and we sit on my bed "What did you want to talk about?" "Its about Phoenix" "oh..." "We broke up a few seconds ago...I wanted to say sorry for not listenin to you when you said she was just playing me...I should have listened to you" "Its fine don't apologize its not your fault you didn't know she was a gold diggin hoe"She smirked at me "Heh yeah I should of seen that comin when she asked me if I liked you yesterday" "Well since my bro put her on the spot she has been crying in her room..." "Let the hoe cry for all I care!" She snickered at me and put her head on my shoulder "Jazzy I meant what I said when we were talking by the garage" she blushed hard and laughed a little "Your so weird! But thats why I'm your bestfriend" I smirked at her and hugged her "Yeah thats why you love me" I said when she laughed and pushed me playfully "Yeah because your the human version of a telletubby" (forgot how to spell that word bro's and brah's) "Nah because I can hurt your feelings sometimes and you always forgive me because im loveable" "hehe your still a human version of a telletubby though" Yep and thats why I love her wait what!Love! There is no love in our relationship!

Third Person Pov

As Huey and Jazz got their fluff on they didn't notice Phoenix spying on them through a crack in the door. She was caught by Riley and Cindy who were already ticked off at the fact that she betrayed Huey but spying on him and his future girlfriend thats a no-no!

"Dafuq u doin bitch!?"They exclaimed at the same time making her jump in shock, she looked at them and looked away."Nothin I was just goin to talk to Huey about what happend in the living room"She answered with a nervous looked at eachother then back at her "Bitch you can not lie!"Cindy screamed at her she then continued "We know what yo ass doin! Spyin on Mac Hater and Jaz!" "I WAS NOT!" "YES THE FUCK YOU WERE WE JUST SAW YOU!" "Okay maybe I was..." "Girl if you don't get ya Huey lovin ass away from that door I will personaly kick yo ass back to New York!"Cindy said grabbing her and pushing her away from the door Riley grabbed Cindys hand and lead her back to their room while they were walking away they both yelled "AND DON'T TAKE YO ASS BACK OVER TO DAT DOOR JEALOUS ASS HOE!"

She sighed and walked away from the door in at least she got her revenge on Dubois but she couldn't help but feel jealous from how much attention Jazmine was getting from was turning into an attention whore and she didn't like it at all. Corbin had a point she did betray Huey but it was apart of the revenge!She knew she was wrong for teasing Jazmine about Marquise but she needed to keep her rep up in school but apparentaly that doesn't matter now that everyone is going crazy. Oh well she'll apologize to Huey and Jazmine tomorrow for now she needed rest.

**Okay peeps in the last chapy everything was messed up I had major errors since and my doc editor wanted to be a d*ck and take out some words so I had to edit and it didnt work so if it happens with this one just fill in the blanks with your own words kk! aight kapeesh!**


	3. The new survivors and Someone leaves!

Disclaimer: Dont own boondocks just my OC's bros and bruhs! also this chappy is based off the song fallen by chris brown

**Recap:**

**"****With You gone there will be more supplies for the group"Jazmine says with an evil smirk. Phoenix's eyes widen as she takes in the words Jazmine just said.**

Huey Pov

I was taking in all of what just might be going crazy. Phoenix just stares at Jaz knowing she insn't playing about what she had said.I knew Jaz was only playin with her,but when you drive a person to that point well you never know!

"You wouldn't dare try it,you need me"Phoenix says as she narrows her eyes at Jazmine."Phoenix why the fuck do we need you,the only ones who needs you are those damn _things _out there!" Jazmine screams getting up and close to her.I grab her by the waist and pull her back so she won't hurt Phoenix. Corbin looks at me and I let go of her waist, but keeps a grip on her wrist so that she won't hit Phoenix. Phoenix looks at Jazmine with a smirk "No, you all need me,without me here all of you would be too scared to even go out and kill those _things_!Without me you would all be fucking dead!"She exclaims getting up and walking away "And I don't get a single thank you from anyone!" After that she just walked away down the hall."She doesn't fucking deserve a thank you from anyone especially me! What the fuck do I need to thank her for she has done nothing but cause all of us pain over the last 2 and a half weeks!"Jazmine exclaims as I let go of her walks away with her head down,bangs covering her eyes,and whispered something to herself but I caught it "She doesn't need a thank you for killing off my brother and judging him for risking his life for me either..." On that note she walked away not before I saw a single tear fall from her eye. Phoenix is pissing me off. Through out all of this she hasn't done a damn thing! I think its time we kill her and let those damn things eat her.(Thnx Joice for the review I wanted to do a shout out to you for that suggestion on letting the zombies kill Phoenix!)

"Corbin you should go talk to Jaz she seems pretty angry"I say to him with a scowl on my nods and gets up walking towards her room.I hear yelling coming from Phoenix's room and walks towards it, I open the door I see her shooting at the wall. I could here Corbin scream 'STOP SHOOTING THE DAMN WALL MUTHAFUCKA!'.I look at her as she puts the gun away.I shake my head and turn around,but before I make it out the door she grabs my arm."Wait don't leave me in here alone...please"She says and I turn around "Phoenix...let me go"I say in a monotone voice. shakes her head and lets my arm go but kisses me on the cheek.I look at her with confusion in my eyes,why the fuck does she want to pull this shit now after she cheated on me 2 weeks ago when everything was fine?!Why the fuck now?!

"PHOENIX WHAT THE FUCK-"I was cut off when I heard Corbin yell my name.I ran towards him and saw Jazmine on the floor with blood poaring from her arms,she was unconsious._'SHIT!WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE DO?!' _I pick up Jaz,take her to my room,and lay her on the bed. After about 5 minutes of cleaning and bandaging her wakes up and looks at me "Jaz please tell me you weren't trying to kill yourself..."I say with watery eyes. She closes her beautiful emerald green eyes and sigh "Yeah..I was trying to kill my self"I could feel my heart break "Why..." "I don't want to be alive anymore,I'm sick of her and having that same memory about my brother...today was his birthday and since he isn't here...no reason I should be here either"She replied immediately I got up and hugged her "Jazmine you have alot of people who love you and would want you to stay here on this earth with us instead of dieing...Phoenix is just one of those people who wish they had your life" "No one wants my life no one cares about me or if I live or die the only people who care are Corbin and you,I don't have anyone else-" I cut her off "Jazmine I not only care about you but I love you and you will always have me so don't ever say that!"I say pulling her into a tight embrace "H-huey you mean that...?"She says as she looks up at me I nod and put my head against hers "I love you more than anything Jazmine and don't ever forget that" She smiled and I kissed her... wrapped her arms around my kneck and I wrap my arms around her slim was beautiful inside and out,thats why I love her and thats why I will always love her she is mine and she always will be.I heard a few 'awww's' coming from the doorway and I turn to the people who were making ,Cindy,and Corbin for some reason Riley wasn't there but oh well he was probably sleep until I heard Phoenix scream 'Riley what the fuck did you do to my shampoo?!' and shake my head.

"What the hell did he do"I ask them they just shrug and walk into the wrapped an arm around Jazmines shoulder and whispered something in her gets up and walks into her room she comes out with bathroom supplies.I look at the clock on my dresser _12:00_.Great.I got up and went into the kitchen getting a bottle of water.I hear Phoenix coming into the kitchen towards me.

"Huey I want another chance with you...please"She said in a pleading voice."No...that will never happen again"I say walking away from put her hand on my shoulder "Just give me another chanc-" "NO!"I say turning towards her angrily I continue on "You don't deserve another chance and besides I got together with Jazmine so thats definately a no"I say plainly as I turn around and start to walk away again.

"What the hell do you mean you and her are together now?!"She exclaims getting infront of of me.I sigh and try to move around her but she blocked my path."No I want a fucking answer Huey don't fucking ignore me" "I don't need to explain myself to _you_ so why the hell should I tell you why we got together!" "Because we were together first" "BULLSHIT!You fucking played me we weren't a real couple!" "Huey you might think I just used you but I fucking loved you more than she ever will!" "Phoenix shut the hell up you used me,you fuckin played with my emotions damn it!" "Yeah that is until that night at her house when I actually found out that I was in love with you!" "Yeah you found out right when I started showing her attention" "Damn it Huey don't ignore the situation at least I can admit that I love you" "You only admited it because Jaz was getting more attention!" "Don't fucking bring her into this she wasn't apart of it!" "Oh really? Phoenix I don't want to talk about this anymore now can you move" "No i'm not moving until I get an explanation on why you started dating her!" "You won't get a fucking explanation because I don't have to explain myself to you!" "Huey just tell me why you asked her out..." "Fine you really want to know?!" She nods 'yes' and I continue "Its because I love her!You and I didn't share love you were too busy fucking other niggas and I was too busy hangin out with Jaz!" "HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU LOVE HER!" "Cause we've actually known eachother long enough to know what we both want Phoenix!" "You know what fuck it! Be happy with the tramp for all I care! I don't give a damn anymore! I'm done trying to get back together with you!So im just gonna move on!" "If you want to fucking move on,then move on I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! It would be a pleasure if you moved on!" "FUCK YOU FREEMAN!" "pssh...Not in your life bitch"I mumble walking out of the kitchen and into my room.I get onto my laptop.I hear Jazmine come out of the bathroom in her sleep wear,a blue shirt,black shorts,and white and blue knee hair was in two ponytails and cascaded over her shoulders.

"Huey is everything ok?"I hear her ask me from my doorway.I look at her "Yeah...how are your arms feeling?" "Its fine its a little sore but it doesn't hurt that much" "Thats good...um Jaz I meant everything when I said that I loved you"She smiled and walks toward me. "I know you did" I kissed her.I pull back and look into her eyes."Jazzy how can you stay strong through all of this?" "I think about the ones I lost and how they sacrificed their life for mine..."She says in a angelic voice which made me love her more.I put my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes again "Jazmine no matter what we go through,thick and thin, promise you'll always be mine" "I promise..."She said her beautiful eyes stared into mines.I pull her into a hug and wrap my arms around her waist.I lead her to my bed and we layed down.I wrapped my arms around her waist again and held her close to me,we fell asleep in that position.

The next day-Pewdiepie (Fallin Down by Chris Breezy should end here)

Jazmine Pov

I woke up feeling warm.I realize im laying next to looks at me and smiles "Your finally awake" "Yeah...were you watching me sleep?" "Yeah" "Creeper"I say playfully he looks at me and smirks evilly and gets on top of me."Really im a creeper?"He ask me.I respond by flipping him over and getting on top "Yes,yes you are".

"Jazzy and Huey what the fuck is yall doin?"I hear Caeser yell looking at us.I look and him "Something now shoo"I respond looks at me and smirks "Yeah and if I shoo imma call Corbin in here and then you gone end up gettin Huey killed" "Really Caes I thought we were friends"I say as I get off of Huey.

"Jazzy you know you don't want your bro to find out about the position you two were in"He says the looks me up and down "Especially in that outfit"."Oh ha ha Caeser if you snitch imma tell him who took his bag of Doritos when he went outside!"I say adding a evil smirk at the end,he narrowed his eyes at me "I'll tell him that you dated his bestfriend in 8th grade and lost your-" "OKAY YOU WIN!" "I always do!"He said with a giant smile on his face."Jazzy!We got survivors at the door!"I hear Corbin yell from the living room.I walk towards him with Huey following closely behind.I look at the survivors,it was a little girl about 3 or 4 and who im guessing to be was her brother who looked around my age."Corbin can I talk to you really quick?" "Uh sure Jazzy whats up?"

"Corbin they are infected!" "Jazzy the bite on their arm has been there for a week!These are the same kids we saw running from the infected!The ones we just left out there to die!" "Alright they can stay but were gonna have to kick someone out we don't have that much room and we can't kick out our friends so...I say Phoenix"I say and smirk evily,he looks at me and smirks walk back to the group I look at them "You,"I say pointing at the boy "Show me the bite" "What...?" "Show me the bite on your arm" He walks towards me and pulls up his sleeve and I see a giant mark that had been stitched up."How long has it been there" "A week..." "YOU FUCKING LIAR! IF IT WAS THERE FOR A WEEK YOU WOULD HAVE TURNED BY NOW!"I hear Phoenix exclaim from behind me,I turn towards her. "He's the same guy we saw getting chased by the infected and we left him and his sister to die..." "What..." "Yeah its him dumbass so calm down!" "Please we just need shelter until we recover...you all don't have to help us but please don't leave us out there to die or for my little sister to get hurt..." "We can't keep two more people here Jazmine!We will run out of supplies!"Phoenix says I turn towards her "Yeah well what If we got rid of your lazy ass!You don't do shit around here anyway!" "I do more than you any day!" "Phoenix you gotta go!Get your shit and get out now!" "You can't kick me out bitch!" "She just did muthafucka an' I agree wit her yo ass don't do shit!So you should get the fuck outta here he's probably more dependable than you bitch!"I hear Riley yell from my side.I look at the boy and his sister and walk towards him "Whats you and your sisters name?" "I'm Sam and this is Chrissy we managed to make it this far with our dad but he turned into one of them..." "Hey your not alone...both of our parents died..."I say pointing to Corbin."Umm not to be rude but Phoenix was it? Didn't Jazmine?," I nod as he looks at me."Tell you to get to steppin? I'm pretty sure she just did..."He says crossing his arms and looking at her."Hey who the fuck asked you if I have to leave then they won't have anyone to help them kill the infected!And Im pretty sure you can't use a gun or help them in any kind of way!" "Okay thats where your wrong bitch!I made it this far-" "Yeah with your daddy protecting you until he turned into one of those bastards" "FUCK YOU!NEEDY ASS HOE! YOU DON'T KNOW HALF THE SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH SO DON'T FUCKING TRY AND TALK SHIT TO ME! I'VE LOST EVERYONE IN MY LIFE EXCEPT FOR MY LITTLE SISTER! YOU DON'T KNOW HALF THE SHIT WERE ALL GOING THROUGH SO DON'T TRY AND FUCKING JUDGE ME BITCH!"He screamed at is holding him back and I am holding Chrissy in my arms,she was had curly black hair,beautiful emerald eyes,and caramal was chubby but still very beautiful.I look at Sam who had anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Corbin take him to Phoenix's room. Phoenix pack your shit and get else continue on doing whatever the fuck you were doing"I say and take Chrissy with me and up into my room.I saw Phoenix walk down the hall with her bags and personal things, she was finally leaving and I was happy."Jazmine can I come in please?"Huey ask me as he stands in the doorway.

"Yeah you can come in..."I say playing with Chrissy and my stuffed bunny I gave her to play with.I hear Huey come in and he sits on my bed.I look at him and give him a curious look."Jazmine how did you...never mind im just gonna enjoy this moment of seeing her leave"He says with a smirk on his face."I knew you would everyone is celebratin in their room" "Yeah well imma celebrate in here with you" "We are mean people" "No Im just truthful and your mean" "True..."I say and kiss him I can hear "Don't be doin that around Chrissy whats wrong with yall gone scarre the poor girl for life" We pull back and look at Sam and Corbin."Ohhh,shut up!" "Sissy why you so mean?!" "Cause thats the way uh hu-uh huh I like it"I say and get up dancing around my room earning a stare from everyone including Chrissy."What?" "Nothin..."They said and look away."Okay sure"I say and roll my eyes but laughed non the less.


	4. Innocence can be taken away Pt1

Disclaimer:I don't own boondocks

Corbin Pov

Sam and Chrissy have settled in quite well with the help of Jazmine, Huey, Riley, and I. They really feel like were their family,Jaz lets Chrissy call her 'sissy' which I think is adorable. I don't think Sam is happy about what happened to Chrissy. She broke her arm last week,2 days after Phoenix left anyway, she broke her arm by falling off the bed, Jaz wrapped her arm up. She told us her birthday it was a few days ago apparently she was turning 6,she was five when we saw her but she looked about 4.I turn to look at Huey, he had Jaz in his lap whispering something in her ear in which she kept giggling about. I shake my head and look at the T.V., no one in any other country or city has been hit by this and are all normal. I sigh and get off the couch, go into the kitchen, get something to drink, and sit at the table with my book.I open it to the page I was reading, Jazmine comes in and looks at me.

"Aight spill Jazzy"

"What?"

"You did something with Huey when we were out the other day...now tell me"

"Oh...we did somethings when you all were gone"She blushed and looked down.

"Please don't tell me he took your innocence..."

"Uhhh...well look at the time I better be getting ready to go out with Sam to go get some new supplies!"

"Don't avoid the question Jaz...did he or did he not take your innocence"

"Yes he took my innocence..."

I get up and walk out with my head down in anger. She catches up to me and pushes me back into the kitchen.I look at her my eyes holding confusion,anger,and most of all love...the love I had for my precious **Innocent**- well she was until the other night. She stares into my tear glossed eyes and sighs.I knew what was coming she was going to say "I'm old enough to make my own decisions Cor you don't need to worry about me" she would then smile and I would smile back we would hug and I would put more trust in her,but this was different.

Huey Freeman deflowered my baby sister and had lost some of my trust...but then again maybe they were ready.I mean what they did doesn't concerne me...but it does when it has something to do with my little sister.I was arguing with myself in my head.

_Maybe they were ready_

_**Ready!? The muthafucka deflowerd your little sister!**_

_Uhhh...who the fuck are you and why are you in my head?_

_**I am your conscience you named me after Marquise, your dead baby brother**_

_ Am I going crazy?! Don't answer that anyway, Um the guy is her boyfriend and they probably talked it out!_

_**Huey and Jazmine might have talked it out but SHE IS STILL YOUR LITTLE SISTER DUMBASS!**_

_HAH! You called yourself a dumbass, dumbass!_

_**So did you,so hah!**_

_Ugh go away im done talking to you about this situation!_

I sigh and walk into my room.I hope they talked it out and planned that shit 'cause if they didn't they don't wanna know whats gonna happen to them.I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Jazmine Pov

I was standing in my room.I had tan carpet on my floor,a bed with a red cover that had black designs on it (including matching pillows),a cherry wood wardrobe,and a wooden desk on the top of it was my black Acer touch screen, slim laptop. I walk over to my bed and lay down.I close my eyes for a minute and fall asleep,when I woke up it was 12 o' clock in the morning! I slept for 5 hours! I get up and walk into the bathroom,strip out of my clothes,and get into the shower, the water was hot and felt good to my skin, and my bruise since last week my bruise was healing very good,it was fading. After about 3 minutes of spending time washing my hair and cleaning my skin with Dove soap,I get out.I wrap my towel around my body.

I go into my room and see Huey sitting on my bed.I blush and look away. He gets up and walks towards me, takes my face in his hand, and puts his lips against mine. He leads me to the bed and gets ontop of me, then starts to take off my towel and kiss me from my lips to my jaw line and then to my neck sending shivers down my spine, I let out a small moan.

**SORRY KIDS BUT IMMA HAVE TO SKIP THIS PART BUT ANYWAY BACK TO CORBINS POV**

Corbin Pov

I woke up go to the restroom with my bathing materials.I walk past Jazmines' room and hear moans and shit coming from inside. I pause and open the door a little looking in seeing Jazmine and Huey getting their freak on! I close the door quietly, but quickly. I dipped to the bathroom, so fast you could probably mistake me for Speedy Gonzalez! I take off my shirt revealing my toned,light caramel, chizzeled, 8 pack that was totally defined since when I was 13.I took off my pants and boxers then get into the shower.I begin to think about the possibilities of Jazmine getting pregnant, but remembered when I found birth control pills in Jazmines room on her dresser. I shake that thought out of my head and start to wash my hair. I then start to scrub my body off. I get out after 5 minutes of showering, I put my night clothes on in the restroom, pick up my dirty clothes, and go into my room.

I get a book from the bookshelf in my room and start to read about viruses but there is not a single page in here about flesh eating, sick people, only some about how to avoid some of these poisons that cause these viruses! I sigh and close the book, the moaning coming from Jazmines room stop and I go to sleep. The last thing I thought before fully falling into dreamland was, _'If Jazmine gets pregnant I will kill him...Maybe we should evacuate I mean with Sam being looked for by the bandits we might end up getting ourselves killed... I want to evacuate with the car we have but I don't think it would fit us all in it...hmmm maybe I should think it over with Jazmine and the others'_.


End file.
